I know what they did last summer
by toki8
Summary: One of my old fanfics that I am deciding to type up. Tell me what you think. And it has nothing to do with I know what you did last summer
1. Summer Vacation

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but Arisa is a character I created.

I sighed as the train passed through the mountains to the eastern coast of Japan. I was going to spend my entire summer with my step mom's sister. I heard she had two children. One, I believe her name is Kagome, who is 15, and a boy named Sota, who I assume to be around 9.

Not like I have anything to complain about. My name is Arisa Tigra. I'm 14 and the tallest girl in my jr. high. I have short blonde hair and blue eyes. I left right after school ended so I'm still wearing my school uniform, the colors of blue and silver.

After an hour ride on the train I was picked up by my "aunt Higurashi". When we arrived to her humble home I met her father and son Sota.

"Where is your daughter?" I asked.

"Oh, she's out. She'll probably be gone most of the summer," Ms. Higurashi informed me, "You can sleep in her bedroom. Go unpack and I'll fix you some dinner. You must be hungry"

"That would be great, thank you."

With that small conversation I went upstairs into Kagome's bedroom. Opening the door I was engulfed in pink. I wasn't sure weather or not Kagome was 15 or not.

"She must not have a good sense of style" I said to myself.

"She's not home a lot anymore" said Sota from behind me.

I jumped, "Oh geeze Sota I didn't see you there."

There was an odd moment of silence.

"Why isn't she home a lot?" I asked.

"She goes through the well to Feudal Japan to help Inuyasha get the jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama."

"Okay? Where is this well that she travels through?"

"In the well house out front," he said blankly.

"Interesting," I muttered.

"I should tell you only Kagome and Inuyasha are able to travel through the well."

"Dinner is ready," Ms. Higurashi called from downstairs.

"Well that's an interesting story Sota, let's go have some dinner. I'm starved," I said with a smile.

He just nodded and followed me down to the dinning room.

After dinner Ms. Higurashi and I where cleaning the dishes.

"Dinner was really good Ms. Higurashi," I commented.

"Why thank you Arisa,"

I handed her a plate to dry.

"May I ask you a question?" I said without looking at her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why isn't your daughter home a lot anymore? Sota said it was because she traveled through your well to Fuedal Japan with some dog named person to find shards of some Jewel. But I think he's just being an imaginative little boy."

"No, no. What Sota said is true. But we don't want anyone to know about it? Understand?" she said with very seriousness.

"I understand."

After we finishes the dishes I went back up into Kagome's room and looked out her window at the well house.

"This can't be real," I said to myself.

I drifted off to sleep watching the well house.


	2. Dream of the Dead

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, though I do own Arisa.

"Do you think it is wise Inutaisho?" asked a woman's voice.

"Yes, I must agree with the human Inutaisho. I do not think this is a sensible decision," said another woman.

"Yuki, Umi. I'm not sure myself of this choice, but we must take a risk. For the sake of our sons," Inutaisho said.

"Do you really think my son, Sesshoumaru, is really going to listen to this human?" asked Umi, the second woman.

"As long as Rin is there he'll listen," soothed Inutaisho.

'What the hell is going on?' I asked myself. 'Why can't I move? Or see anything?'

"Someone help!" I tried to yell but it came out muffled.

"Huh?" they all said in their own forms.

"It seems she is awake," said Umi, "stronger than I predicted."

"We're not as weak as you seem to believe Umi," said Yuki.

There was silence. Then I felt a warm had on my forehead, and a fuzzy feeling spread throughout my body. My eyes slowly opened, I saw three beautiful people, dressed in kimonos.

The man had long silver white hair, golden eyes, and facial markings of jagged magenta stripes and a dark purple crescent moon on his forehead. He had a pale softness to his expression.

One of the women looked similar to him but cold and harsh. I made a mental note not to get on her bad side; though it seemed a bit late for that.

The other woman had long black hair and soft grey eyes. She seemed to have a similar expression as the man.

"Greetings Arisa, I am Inutaisho," Inutaisho said helping me sit, "These are my wives Umi, the one that has a scowl on her face, and Yuki, who has a more pleasant expression."

"How do you know my name?" I asked rather profound.

"When you are dead you know anything you desire," Inutaisho informed me.

"Am I dead?" I paled.

"No," Inutaisho laughed, "We're visiting you through your dreams."

"Not to be rude but I have two questions,"

"You may ask,"

"I'm going to start with the more random and not important question. Why do you have two wives? Isn't that illegal? Or at least frowned upon in your time?"

Inutaisho laughed, "You are bright. After my first wife Umi passed away I met up with Yuki,"

"Okay I guess that works and you're all dead anyway so it's not like it matters much. Second question is, why are you 'visiting' me through my dreams?"

"We are here because I have a favor to ask of you,"  
"Okay shoot"

"We, I mean I, need you to go through the well,"

"You mean the one that goes to Feudal Japan, right?"  
"Correct,"

"I can't guaranty I will be able to go through,"

"I'm sure you will be able to,"

"Okay let's say I am able to go through. Then what I am to do?"

"I have two sons. My eldest Sesshoumaru is the son of my first wife Umi. He has a servant named Jakken, and a follower, who is a little girl, named Rin. Then there is my youngest son, Inuyasha, he is the son of my second wife, Yuki. As you know he travels with you step cousin, Kagome," he paused.

"And I have to know this why?"

"Well, I wish for you to travel with my eldest son,"

"And that is bad how?"

"He doesn't like humans very well,"

"Oh that's just peachy, and let me guess you want to try to woo him,"

"Please?"

"She will not woo him Inutaisho!" Umi objected.

"It's for the best Umi, believe me," Inutaisho pleaded.

"You told me we just needed her to try to convince Sesshoumaru to work with Inuyasha to defeat Naraku,"

"Yes well he's not going to listen to her unless he loves her, I'm sure."

While Inutaisho and Umi bickered I stood and looked to Yuki who was starring at me.

"Do you have any objections to this?" I asked her.

"Sesshoumaru is not my son; I have no right to help decide what happens," she paused.

"You do not have to do this if you do not want to," she informed me.

"I would like to wake up if that is okay with you,"

"Go ahead,"

I looked quickly back and Inutaisho and Umi arguing, then I woke up, reopening my eyes.

Kagome's room was dark, and a clock blared 5:00 in red. I went into the bathroom to freshen up.


	3. The Cry of a Flower

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. However Arisa is a character from my imagination.

I splashed my face with cool water from the bathroom sink. I was still in my uniform that was now wrinkled.

"Was it a just a crazed dream? Or real?" I asked myself.

I went back to sitting by the window. Again I was looking at the well house.

"Ah what the heck what do I have to lose?" I rummaged through the bottom of my bag and grabbed two daggers. They were the length of my forearm from tip of the blade to the tip of the handle. On the handle there was a large white dog with stars and moons.

I had a watch that matched in similar design and a necklace with a crescent moon that reminded me of the one of Inutaisho's and Umi's foreheads.

I quietly snuck downstairs and into the well house. Sliding inside and down in to the well I was quickly amazed that I was falling what seemed like galaxies of stars.

When at the bottom I looked up to see clouds and birds. "Well I guess I made it through. Now what Inutaisho? Just go up to some random demon and ask "Can you tell me where Sesshoumaru, the son of Inutaisho and Umi live?" geeze" I joked.

I climbed out of the well and was surrounded by lush forest. "Nice scenery" I chuckled. I heard a muffled crying and headed in that direction.

It was a small girl around the age of 7 with dark brown hair in a half pony tail on the side of her head. She was dressed in a simple kimono with yellow and orange square pattern with green circles.

I kneeled down next to her and asked sweetly, "Are you okay?"

She looked at me and shook her head no.

"Aw what a cute little girl," I thought to myself.

"What's wrong are you lost?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama left 4 days ago and he said he would be back in 3," she sobbed.

"Okay Sesshoumaru, well this has definitely got my attention," I thought.

"Maybe we should try to find him. I'll help you" I said softly rubbing her back.

"Really?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, do you know where he was going?"

"Not exactly, but I think he was going to try to kill Inuyasha," she said point blank.

"Oh great, not only is he trying to kill the person I have to acquire him to work with but it's also the person my step cousin accompanies, kill joy." I thought blandly.

"Do you know which way he went?" I asked.

"That way I think," She said pointing west.

I lifted her up and we headed west with friendly smiles to each other.


End file.
